


Before It's Too Late

by gays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Attacks, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, Heavy Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gays/pseuds/gays
Summary: Akaashi is trapped within a self-made nightmare that he doesn't even realise he has created.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Before It's Too Late

It had started with weed, supplied by a close friend, free of charge.

It served no harm, and brought only benefits at the time, for whenever a mood booster was needed it was readily available for intake. For months it was the only substance that Akaashi needed; it was helping both his anxiety and his educational performance. Slowly, he found himself cycling through more weed than the previous week, finding his desire becoming slightly stronger with each intake of the smoke. There was also no harm in this, until his supplier moved out of town. 

Weed then became cocaine, simply because it was more easily attainable than other substances. He found a dealer within a week of searching and was using within two weeks of his last blunt. The first high that he had experienced was unlike anything he had undergone before. While cannabis brought him the sedation that he often required, the little white lines brought him an energy that he didn’t know lived within him. He was happier and found social interactions much less taxing. Perhaps it was the best thing that had happened to him; for a long while, he believed it wholeheartedly.

Alcohol had always been present within his life, though only when riding on a cocaine-level high did he feel the urge to down bottles upon bottles of the highest percentage liquor he could find at his nearest convenience store. It continued for months, until the owner of the store had grown tired of Akaashi’s recklessness, making the decision to ban him. 

What had started with weed had become a dangerous addiction that currently, Akaashi was unaware he had. There was no time that he wasn’t under the influence of the substance, and so barely realised the effect that it was having on his life.

Akaashi ambled through the street with a frown pinching at his eyebrows, the dimly lit pavement holding few strangers. It was almost midnight, and the faint buzz of the bugs that swarmed under the lights made up the majority of the noise. It was peaceful, and Akaashi was thankful; he knew where he was headed. Humming a light tune to himself, his attention perked when he spotted a familiar sign. Akaashi blessed the deities that had invented twenty-four-hour convenience stores. 

A faint chime followed him inside the store, and he had to squint past the bright lights before he became adjusted to them. The layout of the store is one that Akaashi is fairly familiar with, though he knows that anything of value to him is behind the counter. There was no one there to serve him immediately; stealing a bottle of their most expensive alcohol absolutely did _not _cross Akaashi’s mind. He instead waited, for he could hear sounds from the adjacent door and knew that somebody was there. He eyed up the bottles, rubbing his nose for good measure to ensure that he was clear.__

__“I’m sorry about the wait there, how may- Um…” A man, roughly the same age as Akaashi had stumbled through the doorway, grey hair sticking up in multiple directions, wiping his hands on his uniform. When Akaashi made an effort to look at his face, he seemed to bloom with concern._ _

__“Akaashi?”_ _

__The disbelief in the unfamiliar voice was unmatched by the fear that Akaashi felt hearing his name from an absolute stranger. He looked in horror at the man, before looking around him, half expecting cops to bust in through the ceiling and land him with a life sentence. No such thing happened, though he took a few steps back from the counter._ _

__“No, no. I’m sorry, you don’t know me, right? It’s fine. Um, hold on.” The grey-haired man looked bewildered at the reaction that he had received. He hesitated before ducking out of the door with urgency._ _

__Akaashi had every mind to run, to find another convenience store, because anxiety gripped at his reality; the alcohol wasn’t worth never snorting again. He didn’t, though, solely due to the gentle aura about the man. While extremely fearful, he wasn’t scared of him, per say. He was simply scared of the repercussions._ _

__“Akaashi?!”_ _

__There was a crash that came from the open door, and Akaashi could clearly hear multiple voices. Anxiety spiking, he fiddled with his fingers as a figure tumbled into sight. An awfully familiar figure. His breath left him._ _

__“B-Bokuto-san?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping that I have the motivation to continue this because I can see this becoming a work that I am proud of. If you see potential please leave kudos and maybe even a comment about what you hope/expect to see next! It would be so appreciated. I hope everyone has a lovely new year.


End file.
